


Your Family

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: Bruce Wayne isn't good at caring for his normal daughter.





	Your Family

Sometimes people don't realize how many times I've stared out the window and thought about dying. I can see why, I mean, the daughter of Bruce Wayne. She's beautiful, rich, and smart. What else could she want? I've always wanted an attentive father. I found out he was Batman a long time ago. I understand why he's never spent time with me, but he never fails to make time for the others. I remember when BTS was coming to Gotham for a concert, I begged Bruce for tickets. I was 16 and this was the first time I've genuinely asked for something from him. 

\--

"Dad please! I've been listening to their music since they debuted!"  
"My decision is final. No. I'm not spending that much money on a waste of your 2 hours."  
The others watch from afar.  
"I don't even need floor tickets! I'll take tickets in the very back! Those tickets are cheap! Please!" I could feel my eyes watering. Bruce scowls.  
"No is no, (y/n)."  
"But Damian asked for tickets to some sports game with his friend and you said yes!"  
"DO NOT compare yourself to Damian. You are not Damian, (y/n)." Bruce growls. I wither and back away.  
"Fine. Whatever." I shake my head and go back to my room. I could feel my siblings eyes on me as I close the door to my room. 

\--

I guess it was one incident, but I've always felt like I wasn't one of them. It always showed. From Damian's sneers to Dick's apprehension of me. By the time I was in my junior year, I had a goal. I was going to be better. I was going to be the best. I decided to be a doctor and studied for that profession. I was the best in my choir, but I wasn't the greatest at sports. Only Alfred came to my choir concerts, but even he got to busy to come. I got into Harvard's Medical College and became valedictorian of my grade. It was hard though to ignore the constant neglect. But nothing I did got Bruce's validation, his pride. So here I stood on the roof of a skyscraper 2 weeks before I start college. To make matters even better, it was Wayne Enterprises too. I chuckled to myself at the irony. 

"(y/n), come back from the ledge." I turn. I slump my shoulders at who stood in front of me. Superman. Clark freaking Kent.  
"Why? Even in my last moments, Bruce couldn't stand to look at me?" I yell.  
Superman looks taken back, "(y/n). I'm just gonna need you to get off the roof."  
"Oh I'm getting off the roof. Don't worry." I smile at Clark.  
I turn back around and step off. I felt happiness for the first time in my pitiful life. But that ended sooner than I expected. An arm wrapped around my waist and suddenly I'm floating in midair. I hear Superman release a breath of relief. The tears start coming before he could say anything. 

I was in the hospital a week after that. Needless to say, but obviously no one showed up except for a few friends. After I was released, I got back to Wayne Manor and started packing my room.  
"Where you going?" A voice asks from my doorway.  
"College." I reply shortly. I turn and see my siblings at the doorway. Tim's eyes trail down to my wrist and see the hospital band. I look down and scowl. I grab a pair of scissors and cut off the bracelet. I chuck it into the trash and continue to pack.  
"I didn't know you got into a college." Dick says.  
"Well, I did." I reply before zipping up my bags. I roll the suitcases out, brushing past them. I manage to get the bags downstairs and see Bruce waiting at the front door.

\--

"I'm going out." I say as I slip on my converse.  
"You can't. Family dinner is tonight." Bruce replies, angerily.  
"I have to. I'm going with my friends somewhere."  
"You can't, (y/n)."  
"Bruce, I'm here for dinner every night and I eat alone. I'm sure everyone will be fine without me."  
"(y/n)."  
"I have to go. I have to be there for my friend. Her father's memorial is being put up."  
"(y/n) (l/n)-Wayne. You can't go. Do. You. Understand?"  
" NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
"DO YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS MORE THAN YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?" Alfred looks over from the kitchen. Jason looks up from setting the table.  
"YES. I DO. BECAUSE THEY CARE ABOUT ME. I NEED TO GO." I sidestep around Bruce and open the front door and walk out.  
"(Y/N) (L/N)-WAYNE, IF YOU DONT COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW..." I ignore the man and leave. 

\--

"I'm leaving." I say as I slip on my converse.  
"You can't. Your family is here." Bruce's voice sounded broken.  
"I have no family here. " I say, coldly.  
"(y/n)..." Bruce's voice cracks. I open the door and step out into the sun.  
"Goodbye, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is pretty shitty and I might continue this, but it pretty much a one-shot. EDIT: due to popular demand for this story to continue.i have started a new story similar to this. the first chapter is up, btw. hope yalls enjoy


End file.
